The witch of no miracle
by Ricky Otaku
Summary: After Saikoroshi-hen, Rika continued to live as a human into her world. But what happened with her witch side, Bernkastel?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This is my first story about Higurashi/Umineko. This story take place after Saikoroshi-hen, explaining the origin of Bernkastel and her connection with Rika. It's only based on theories that I read, maybe I'm wrong, but I really wanted to write this fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't create Higurashi and Umineko.**

**ps: Sorry if I make some mistakes, english isn't my first language. **

* * *

><p>Furude Rika was watching with hesitation the kitchen knife she had into her hand. The young girl had to choose between two options: accepting to live in this sinless world, without her friends, or killing her mother in order to return into her own world. Why it should be her mother? What a cruel fate, being forced to kill her own mother! It was a terrible dilemma. Rika wanted to go back to her world, with her friends, but she found herself terribly selfish. How could she, rejecting this sinless world, where her friends seemed to be happier, just because of her own desires? How could she, considering killing her mother, for her selfish desires?<p>

No, that wasn't selfish at all. Choosing this sinless world would be selfish. She fought for more than one hundred years, and she finally reached the world where she and her friends didn't die. She couldn't abandon this world, she had the right to live in her own world, even if it was a sinful world. The sinless world wasn't her world, she didn't belong to this world. Rika made her choice, even if she had to do something unforgivable. She had enough determination to do this, in order to reach her own world, but she also had enough darkness inside of her to be capable to kill her mother.

Rika's mother didn't have the time to react when her daughter stabbed her. The young girl didn't want to make her mother suffer, so she stabbed her into her heart, killing her instantly. Her corpse fell on the floor, dead. She did what Hanyuu had told her to do, killing the human who possessed the fragment, her own mother. But, if she really did what Hanyuu told her to do, why Rika was still in this world? The young girl suddenly began to feel different, like she became someone else, a darker person. She looked at her mother, before looking at her bloody hands and threw the knife away. There was only one explication that Rika found to explain what happened.

"My mom wasn't the one who possessed the fragment"

* * *

><p>Satoko fell on the ground when she received a random object behind her head. Rika, desperate, threw a rock on her "best friend". After killing her mother, Rika escaped from her house, completely confused. She didn't know what to do, who was the human who possessed the fragment? Who she was supposed to kill if she wanted to go back to her world? During her escaping, she met Satoko. Seeing the blood on Rika, the blond haired girl felt the danger and decided the run away. Rika pursued her into the forest, and threw a rock on her. A dark idea suddenly appeared into her mind.<p>

_Maybe Satoko is the one with the fragment_

Satoko tried to stand up, but Rika pushed her on the ground, before sitting on her belly to restrain her.

"Let me go, you damn crazy girl!" shouted Satoko, angrily.

Those terrible words, the real Satoko, her dear friend, would never say those words. This girl looked like Satoko, but she wasn't the real one, just a fake. This brat, this bully, she couldn't be Satoko. With rage, Rika punched the blond haired girl into the face. Blood came out from her nose and mouth, mixing with the blood Rika had on her hand, her mother's blood. Shocked, Satoko uttered a scream of pain, before starting to cry.

"I-it hurt! Stop, please, let me go. I promise, I'll stop bullying you at school, so please don't hurt me…" begged Satoko, crying.

But Rika didn't feel any compassion for this girl. She didn't consider that she was Satoko. She wasn't her best friend, she didn't show any mercy for this fake Satoko. Grabbing her throat, Rika began to strangle the blond haired girl. Without pity, Rika choked the other girl. Satoko tried to fight back, in vain. The blond haired girl suddenly stopped to move. Rika noticed that she had choked Satoko to death. She killed this brat girl, who looked exactly like a dear best friend. Strangely, Rika didn't feel any guiltiness. She was only upset, because she realised that this Satoko wasn't the one who possessed the fragment.

* * *

><p>Trying to escape from the cops, Rika went hiding herself into the school, in her classroom. Desperate to find the human with the fragment, she killed her "fake friend". She began with Rena, or in this world, "Reina", using the famous hatchet that her friend Rena used in her world. After, she killed both of the Sonozaki twins, Mion and Shion. Only Keiichi didn't die, because in this world, he never lived in Hinamizawa. None of them was the one with the fragment. It was too late now, she could never go back to her world. She was now a murderer, considering like a madwoman. Her fate was to go into a psychiatric hospital, and maybe in jail when she'll be adult.<p>

Rika could hear the cops, they will find her soon. Tears began to come from her eyes. It was over now. She could never go back to her own world, the one that she fought for it. This one hundred years she fought was now in vain.

_Why I can't have a happy ending? What I did wrong to deserve this fate? This is unfair, why this is happened. Hanyuu, why? Why did you abandon me, why did you betray me?_

Losing all hope, Rika began to cry, before laughing in an insane way. The miracle she tried to reach for one hundred years is now gone.

_Miracles don't exist, I was such a fool to think I could have an happy ending_

Rika was crying and laughing when the cops entered into the classroom. Taking a sharp pen, she approached it from her throat. Worried about what she'll do, the cops tried to calm her, in vain.

_Maybe I was the one who possessed the fragment since the beginning. How ironic if it was me, haha! Well, it's too late anyway, but I have no reason to stay alive…_

"Why I can't have a happy ending, having fun with my friends, why my fate has to be so cruel? I don't want something too much extravagant, only a world with my friends, without deaths. Why a miracle didn't occur to help me?" whispered Rika, crying.

An ugly smile appeared on her face. It was the last thing she said before stabbed herself in her throat with the pen.

_Because miracles don't exist_

* * *

><p>It was the smell of tea that woke her up. Rika opened her eyes, confused. She didn't know where she was. She was in an unknown place, laid on a couch. The young girl noticed that she was wearing a fancy dress, a blue outfit. She saw in front of her a small table, with a cup of tea on it. On the table's other side, there had another couch, a smaller one. Hanyuu was sitting on it, gazing Rika. The young girl remembered what happened. She killed her mother, her friends, before killing herself. But she wasn't dead, and she finally could see Hanyuu. Rika began to have some hope about her fate.<p>

"Hanyuu…? What's the meaning of this? Did I destroy the fragment? I don't know if I did the right or the wrong thing…"

The goddess drank her tea, before answering to Rika's questionings.

"Don't worry, you did exactly what I asked you to do, child of man. It was your mother who possessed the fragment inside of her"

Rika sighed in relief. She did what was right, she did what Hanyuu told her to do. But, why she didn't return into her world? And why Hanyuu seemed to be so…different. She was too mature, even her voice sounded like an adult. Rika also noticed something weird about Hanyuu's horns. Rika remembered that one of her horns was cracked. But now, there were perfectly intact. The young girl couldn't remember clearly if there were intact when she saw Hanyuu the last time in her actual world.

"Then, why I didn't go back to my world? I killed my mother but it didn't work!" protested Rika.

"You're wrong, child of man. It's work. Furude Rika returned to her world when you destroyed the fragment"

Rika didn't understand what Hanyuu meant.

"You lie…I didn't go back to my world, I…"

"You aren't Furude Rika, child of man"

The young girl remained silent, shocked and confused by what Hanyuu said to her. How she couldn't be Rika? It was absurd!

"Is it some kind of test?" asked the young girl.

"No, I say the truth. You aren't Furude Rika, not anymore. Try to remember who you are, your real name, child of man"

After few minutes of thinking, the witch finally found an answer.

"I am…the witch Bernkastel?"

"Correct answer, child of man"

Even if she was the one who gave this answer, Bernkastel couldn't believe this. She still considered herself as Furude Rika.

"This is stupid! How I could be still here if Rika returned to her world? Maybe I became a witch, maybe I became Bernkastel, but I was Rika before. Bernkastel and Rika represent the same person!"

"Correction, Bernkastel and Rika were the same person before. Yes, it was a test, child of man. I did this because I wanted to separate your witch side from your human side"

"What are you talking about, Hanyuu!? This is nonsense…"

"First of all, stop calling me by this name. My real name is Featherine Augustus Aurora. Let me show you my true form, child of man"

Suddenly, Hanyuu's appearance began to change. Her hair became darker, her body became adult, and her horns became something floating around her head. The childish Hanyuu was gone, this person in front of her had nothing to do with her friend.

"How…you aren't Hanyuu! Where is she?!"

"Should I say 'auau' to convince you, child of man? I was the one you called Hanyuu. Unfortunately, I lost my memory for one hundred years, changing my personality and appearance. Well, one hundred years is nothing for someone like me, and it gave me the chance to meet an interesting miko"

"Well, Auaurora, explain what you're saying! Why did you separate Rika and me?" asked Bernkastel.

"Because Rika, after one hundred years, became a witch trapped into a human body. I should say she became a kind of half-witch, half-human. But me, I'm only interested by her witch side. I'm interested by you, Bernkastel. I don't care about her human side, about Rika. I want you to become my miko. After all this years of pain, you have the potential to become a really powerful witch"

Suddenly, with rage, Bernkastel threw her cup of tea toward Aurora. The creator easily dodged it. The witch's face showed a terrible expression of anger.

"Shut up! I don't care if I was half-witch half-human, I want to live with my friends! I fought for one hundred years for this happy ending, I can't give up now! I don't want to be a witch, to be your miko, I want to be a human, to be Rika, and enjoy my life as a human being!"

Aurora stayed calm and finished her cup of tea.

"How foolish, child of man. You have the chance to be a witch, a powerful being, but you still want to be a mere human? Don't worry, my miko, I'll train you to become a proud witch, I'll make you forget those human feelings you still have"

Bernkastel rose up, furiously. She approached from Aurora, ready to attack her. But a new witch like her couldn't do anything against a creator. Suddenly, the witch was projected violently against the wall by her new master.

"How rude, child of man, trying to attack your ancestor. Well, maybe I should begin with a punishment before training you. I usually did this with my pet cats"

"You…monster! I'll never forgive you, you ruined my life, give me back my friends! I swear, I'll kill you…"

Bernkastel suddenly begin to feel a terrible pain inside her. Blood begin to come out from her mouth. It was like her internal organs were destroyed from the inside. The young witch begin to vomit blood, while the creator was watching her, emotionless. In addition with the physical pain, Bernkastel felt betrayed, and this feeling was even worse. She felt betrayed by Hanyuu, and also by her human side, Rika. She threw her away in order to have a normal life as a human, condemning her witch side to this tragic fate.

"How pitiful you are, child of man. It's not like I really wanted to hurt you, my own relative, but you didn't give me the choice. I will continue to torture you, until you became my miko. I'll continue as long as you persist to act like a human. I'll stop when you'll act like a real witch. It can take few hundred years, I don't care, I can be patient"

While Bernkastel was still spatting blood, the witch began to cry of pain and despair. She uttered multitude of screams, before losing her strength. The pain was too unbearable, enough to make her faint. Before falling unconscious, Bernkastel thought: _miracles are nothing more than illusions._

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is the first chapter. If you liked it, say it to me with a review, and I'll continue. <strong>

**I also gave a explanation about the connection between Hanyuu and Aurora, based on a theory a read. **

**Lambdadelta will probably joined the story (with some BernXLambda, they are my otp in Umineko).**

**Sorry again if I did mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 2

Nostalgia. That was the first thing she felt when Bernkastel saw the girl who'll be her opponent. Her blonde hair, with her reddish eyes, in addition with her strange way to laugh, she really remembered to the witch her dearest friend Satoko. But also, something about that girl remembered to Bernkastel her worst enemy, Takano Miyo. How strange, her opponent really looked like a mix of the person she love the most and the person she hated the most. Is that a way for Featherine to torment her emotionally?

Bernkastel didn't know how much time she spent with Featherine. Few centuries maybe? So much years of despair, tortured and tormented by her master. It was in vain, Bernkastel didn't lose her humanity and her desire to come back into her world, to be Rika again.

But Featherine didn't give up to try training Bernkastel into a proper witch. If tortured didn't work, well maybe a fight with a fellow witch could work. As the Game Master, Featherine forced her miko to fight the blonde witch into some weird mystery game. Suddenly, the other witch showed a pretty scary smile.

"So, you'll be my opponent? What a joke! A baby witch against me, Lambdadetla, the witch of certainty and the strongest witch? Well, at least you're kind of cute, maybe seeing your face twisted in pain and humiliation will be entertaining" said Lambdadelta, slightly grabbing Bernkastel's chin. "So, what's your name and title as a witch?"

Bernkastel blenched. She didn't like this sudden physical contact from Lamdadelta. In fact, the other witch freaked her out.

"I'm Fu…" began to say the witch, before realizing her mistake. "I'm Bernkastel, the witch of…nothing"

"You don't even have a title? What a joke! I think that the fight won't be long…" said Lambdadelta, disappointed. "Well, since you're on the human side, I let you begin"

Bernkastel tried some blue truths against her opponent, but Lambdadelta crushed them all with her red truths. The younger witch didn't have any reason to fight, her lack of determination was the reason of her weakness. Featherine should be ashamed of her miko, but Bernkastel didn't care. She was used to her torture anyway, it was her quotidian now. Lamdadelta was pretty annoyed by her opponent. This weak witch wasn't worthy of her, the strongest witch.

Suddenly, something pierced Bernkastel's body, get through her belly. The witch spat blood and uttered a scream of pain. It was a red wedge. Lambdadelta began to giggle. "Well, at least your way of screaming is cute".

* * *

><p>"I'm not proud of you, my miko. If fact, I'm quite disappointed" said Featherine.<p>

Featherine and Bernkastel were alone together. The fight between Lambdadelta and Bernkastel was suspended for an undetermined amount of time.

"I want to withdraw" said Bernkastel. "This witch is too strong for me"

"Nonsense! I see a powerful potential inside you, I can't be wrong about this, I'm always right! You just need some motivations"

"You were wrong, I'm not the strong witch that you think, I'm a human in the inside"

Featherine sighed. Her miko was so stubborn, it was kind of annoying. Suddenly, she found an interesting idea, something that could work to unleash the witch into Bernkastel.

"You said a lot of illogical blue truths during the fight. Well, since it wasn't red truths, it's not enough to cause a logic error. But, as the Game Master, I can fix this…"

Bernkastel remained emotionless. She didn't even know what that her master was talking about.

"What is it? Some kind of torture?" asked the witch.

"A logic error is a hell for witches" answered the creator. "My miko, do you remember the last red truth red that Lambdadelta said to you?"

"Yes. This truth is perfect, I don't have possibility to deny it. No blue truth can beat her red truth"

Featherine suddenly began to laugh.

"Is that what you think, my miko? How unfortunate, because you'll have to resolve her red truth" said Featherine.

"What does it mean? Why should I resolve it?"

"Because, otherwise you'll stay trapped into the logic error for eternity. It could take few centuries, maybe even millenniums, but you'll have to resolve it. Don't worry, Lamdadelta will wait for you, so do I. I'm a really patient woman you know, I'll wait for you"

"What are you talking about, Auaurora!? I won't do this, I don't want to go to this logic error, I already say that her red truth cannot be resolved"

"Sorry, but you're not in position to choose your fate, my miko. It's the responsibility of your master, I know what is good for you"

Featherine suddenly snapped her fingers, turning Bernkastel into a black cat. The cat's eyes became empty. It was an empty shell now. The witch's spirit wasn't here anymore, she was not trapped into the logic error. Her only way to get out was to fight a solution to Lambdadelta's red truth. The creator took the cat, putting a bell around her tail.

"Don't worry, my miko. I have faith in you, I know that you'll find a solution, a miracle, no matter how long it will take"

* * *

><p>784 years. Since she was into the logic error, Bernkastel had counted all the years that she was trapped. The 784th year had just began now. After 300 years of searching the solution to Lambadelta's red truth, Bernkastel gave up. After 500 years of imprisonment, the witch had lost her sanity. Counting the years made her completely crazy.<p>

In addition to be trapped into a logic error, Bernkastel was also prisoner of this cat appearance. She was alone for so long now, she already had lost hope. She felt betray by the entire universe. Hanyuu betrayed her, tortured her and locked her into this hell. Her human counterpart, Rika, also betrayed her. In order to enjoy her human life, she threw her witch counterpart away without hesitation, abnegated the one hundred years they spent together. If was unfair. While she was suffering, Rika could enjoy her life with her friends in her world. This world that both Rika and Bernkastel fought to reach. In fact, without her witch side, Rika would never succeed. It was because of Bernkastel if she reached this world. And what did she do after that? She abandoned Bernkastel! It was unfair, how could she, betrayed her like that?

Bernkastel's despair suddenly changed into anger. No, she was more than angry. The only thing she could felt right now was hatred. She hated Hanyuu and Rika for betrayed her, all the people in Hinamizawa, Lambdadelta, and also herself, for believing into something as stupid than miracles.

Suddenly, Bernkastel noticed something into the room. It was a typewriter. Since when it was there? The witch couldn't remember, but she thought that it was there since the beginning. The cat approached of it. She didn't want to stay in the logic error for eternity. She didn't deserve this. She wanted to get out and get revenge on the entire universe. She wanted that most people possible could feel the pain that she felt. If she succeeded to get out of this hell, Bernkastel promised to herself that she will make suffer the most people that she can, humans, witches, everyone will suffer, regardless of their race.

With her cat's paws, Bernkastel began to madly type on the typewriter, randomly on every keys. She didn't believe into miracles anymore, but the probability of typing a solution to get her out of here wasn't of zero. Well, the probability was minimal, but not zero. As long as she keep typing, she'll have what she wanted, she just need to be patient.

Bernkastel had stopped counting years after the 1000th year. She had typed so much on the typewriter that her paws were in blood. In fact, the flesh began to rip off, revealing her bones. Even if it was painful, the witch continued to type. Her hatred gave her the will to continue. If she stopped now, she would never get out from the logic error, she could never get her revenge against the entire universe.

Suddenly, Bernkastel saw something on the paper. It was a sentence. She suddenly stopped typing. She couldn't believe it. She randomly a typed a solution to the red truth. Well, it was a little bit fetched, but it could work. She will finally get out from this hell.

* * *

><p>"What do you want, kitty? Where is your master?" asked Lambdadelta.<p>

The cat approached from the witch of certainty, before , revealing her true form. Bernkastel's fancy dress was now black rather than blue, her hair was darker and her eyes were empty, like she was dead in the inside. She also had now a black cat tail, with a bell attached on it. It was a daily remember of all the pains and the humiliations she felt, and also a memory of her vengeance desire.

"Bernkastel! Long-time no see. I though I'll never see you again. How was the logic error? It's been more than one thousand years that our fight is suspended" taunted Lambdadelta.

Lambdadelta was surprised to see Bernkastel smirking. She was different than before, she wasn't the same witch. The witch of certainty could feel the darkness inside of her.

"I'm here to steal you you're title as the strongest witch" said Bernkastel.

Lambdadelta began to laugh.

"Like you can! Should I remember you my red truth?"

The witch of certainty said her red truth, the one that had trapped Bernkastel into a logic error. Lambdadelta threw a red wedge at her, ready to impale her opponent one more time. But Bernkastel caught it and crushed it into her hand. Lambdadelta couldn't believe this.

"How is that possible…"

"Let me let you hear my blue truth now"

Bernkastel said her blue truth, the one that it took her few centuries to find. Lambdadelta stay speechless. She didn't see that coming. It was over, Bernkastel had found the solution to her red truth. Suddenly, the other witch threw at her a blue wedge. She impaled the witch of certainty, making her vomit blood. Lambdadelta fell on the floor, defeated. Bernkastel approached of her, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Let me introduce myself properly" said the witch. "I'm Bernkastel, the witch of…" She hesitated. First, she wanted to call herself the witch of probability. But, she needed a better name, something a little bit ironic, a name with which she could lure the stupid people who still believe into miracles. That's it, she found it, the perfect name. "The witch of miracles, the one who beat the strongest witch"

"Don't make me…laugh. You only have won because of some luck!" protested Lambdadelta, spitting blood.

"Maybe, but I'm still the winner, and you the loser"

Bernkastel suddenly grabbed Lamdbadelta's hair and pulled them, before smash her face in the floor with her foot. The witch of miracle began to laugh madly, while watching Lambdadelta's humiliated expression of pain.

"I dreamed to do this for a long time now, Lambdadelta"

Bernkastel began to step on Lambdadelta's back and conjured a scythe. She put the blade under the witch of certainty's throat, ready to decapitate her.

"What are you waiting for? Execute the loser now, why are you taking your time!?" shouted Lambdadelta, while crying.

"I wanted to see your crying face, your expression twisted by pain and humiliation. I was planning to kill you in your most miserable state. But I think that I have a better idea. I'll let you live, I'll spare your life. I'll force you to live with this humiliation, with the fact that you, the strongest witch, have lost. Death would be too soft, I want you to suffer even more, Lambdadelta!"

Bernkastel made the scythe disappear. She looked at the broken Lambdadelta who was lying on the floor, with a satisfied smile, before leaving. The witch tried to call her back, but Bernkastel was already gone.

"Dammit! Come back here, Bernkastel! Come back and kill me properly. I swear, I'll beat you one day, and I'll make you know a worst fate than death! I hate you with all my soul, witch of miracles!" Lambdadelta remembered Bernkastel darker appearance, and her empty eyes. "Though, her eyes were so cold, it was kind of…pretty. Dammit, even if she's beautiful, I'll still never forgive that bitch"

* * *

><p>"Congratulation, my miko! I knew that you'll win" said Featherine.<p>

Bernkastel barely gave attention to her master.

"Since you have won, I'll give you a reward. I'll give one wish. You can wish for everything you want, even to return to your human life, to be Furude Rika again" added the creator.

The witch of miracles looked at her master, with an expression of confusion.

"Furude Rika? Who's this?" asked Bernkastel, serious. "Anyway, why would I want to become a mere human? I'm a witch, I won't became something so weak than a human"

Featherine smiled, apparently satisfied by her miko's answer.

"Well, what would be your wish?"

"I want to be free" said without hesitation Bernkastel. "I don't want to be your miko anymore. I have a goal now, to ruin people's life, and I can't do it if I'm your slave"

"Then, I affranchised you, Bernkastel, the witch of miracles. You are now free, child of man"

Without thanks from her, Bernkastel disappeared, letting the creator alone.

"My, kids growing up too fast" said Featherine, smiling, proud of herself for having converted Rika's witch side into the evil witch she had become.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally wrote the chapter 2! Hope you liked it.<strong>

**The origin of Lamdadelta is still a mystery. A lot of people think that she's a witch born from Takano's despair when she was a child, even if the creator of Umineko said that is wasn't the case. Some people think that she's related to Satoko. Honestly, I begin to think that maybe she's just a witch created by Featherine to be Bernkastel's opponent, a kind of mix of who she love (Satoko) and who she hate (Takano). Who knows...**


End file.
